O lobo e a rosa
by Angelica chibilua
Summary: Tokio tem algo para contar para Saitou, será que ele vai ficar feliz? Historia romantica entre tokio/saitou LEMON


Olá isso é um lemon/hentai. Eu admito, eu escrevi esse fanfiction para a minha própria satisfação. EU ADORO esse casal,. Eu sei , não é todo mundo que gosta do Saitou, mas eu gosto. Se você não tem idade ou não gosta, desculpe, mas leia outro tipo de fic, ne? Eu também não quero ser responsável pela corrupção de menores ^_^x , poxa vida.(apesar que tem coisas BEM piores por aí)  
  
Disclaimer: Eu não sou a proprietária de Rurouni Kenshin. Só peguei emprestado para escrever essa historia nas minhas horas livres, porque eu odeio ficar vendo novelas. Queria colocar no 'papel' minhas inúteis imaginações.  
  
O LOBO E A ROSA  
  
POR: Chibi-lua  
  
  
  
Uma bela dama no auge de seus 30 anos, andava pela movimentada rua. Sorridente, ela carregava seu filho, Tsutomu que reclamava por causa cansaço de todo o passeio pelo centro da cidade.  
  
"Tsutomu, não reclame, querido, Eiji está carregando todas as compras sozinho e nem dá sinais de cansaço, e olha que vocês dois brincaram na cidade. Além do que, o que o seu pai diria sobre todo esse mimo, hein?"  
  
Tsutomu tinha brincado muito, e gastado grande parte da energia que tinha de sobra, mas, já dava sinais de cansaço no confortante colo de sua mãe.  
  
Eiji Mishima era um garoto que ela estava criando, o pobre garoto já tinha vivido coisas terríveis para a idade dele, mas com o passar do tempo e com a convivência em família, ele estava tentando superar todas as tristezas. Ela o considerava como um filho, dentro de seu coração. Geralmente ele trabalhava duro, mesmo que ela insistisse para que ele não ficasse se matando tanto, ele continuava. Era um tipo de gratidão que Eiji tentava demostrar, e ela entendia, e tentava dar um suporte à ele.  
  
Mal sabiam eles que havia uma pessoa à espreita, esperando para que eles saíssem da rota da cidade, e entrassem na estradinha deserta para surpreende-los.  
  
Um homem alto com olhar frio e áspero, se esgueirava no meio das árvores, observando cada movimento da bela mulher, que vestia um maravilhoso kimono azul escuro com pétalas ,cor de lavanda, desenhada por todo o tecido, ela tinha uma luminosa pele sedosa, longos cabelos castanhos, seguros em um coque no alto da cabeça, e um sorriso ,que fazia o homem atrás da árvore cada vez mais impaciente.  
  
O pequeno Tsutomu se entregou ao sono. Eles passavam tranqüilamente pelas árvores que criavam sombras a cada passo que davam. Mas , apertaram um pouco mais o passo, quando ,sentiram que havia alguém por trás das árvores. Tokio, ficou atenta, mas se surpreendeu, quando viu a pessoa que estava atrás dela.  
  
"Quantas vezes eu já disse para você ir para a cidade com a carruagem, Tokio?"  
  
"Hajime?......... Meu Deus, que susto, eu pensei que fosse alguém querendo nos atacar.....As crianças queriam caminhar um pouco Saitou-san."  
  
" Me diga a sua missão já acabou? Você está de volta para casa?" ela disse isso , tentado conter a alegria de rever o seu marido .  
  
"Não...." Saitou esperou que Eiji entendesse o recado, ele não gostava de conversar particularidades na frente das crianças e de estranhos. Não fazia distinção com Eiji, pois se Tsutomu estive acordado, também esperaria que ele saísse antes de começar uma conversa com Tokio.  
  
Eiji já estava acostumado com o suposto tratamento frio de Saitou e entendeu que ele queria conversar com Tokio a sós. Pegou as compras e se dirigiu para a casa .  
  
"Tokio-san irei na frente, carregando as compras , pois tenho algumas coisas para fazer antes que escureça"  
  
"Espere Eiji-chan, as compras estão pesadas, deixe que nós levamos"  
  
"Não, não se preocupe, estarei esperando em casa Tokio-san, Saitou-san" Eiji disse isso se abaixando, com um sinal de reverência e sumindo na estradinha.  
  
"Tome cuidado Eiji-chan" Tokio gritou para o garoto.  
  
  
  
"Eu fugi da missão para te ver, queria ter noticias de casa. Sempre que eu posso eu dou uma desculpa e venho te ver, venho ver vocês "  
  
Saitou disse isso sorrindo e pegando seu adormecido filho, que estava no colo de sua esposa e dando um beijo nela.  
  
"Eu sei"  
  
Tsutomu abriu os olhos curioso com a mudança de colo, mas, logo os fechou novamente quando viu que era seu pai que o carregava . Saitou sorriu e disse.  
  
"É um folgado"  
  
"Ele gastou muita energia hoje Hajime"  
  
O casal continuou andando tranqüilamente, Saitou, estendeu a mão para a sua esposa, ela entendeu e os dois entrelaçaram os dedos, com o pequeno Tsutomu nos ombros de seu pai.  
  
"Eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer, mas só vou te dizer mais tarde, tá bom?"  
  
"Eu sei que você quer me matar de curiosidade, Tokio, mas eu também sei me controlar, eu não vou nem perguntar"  
  
"Ótimo, Hajime-anata"  
  
Tokio preparou Kake-soba , pois sabia que seu marido adorava. Ele comeu tudo vigorosamente. A essa hora, a noite já tinha caído na casa, e as crianças já dormiam profundamente depois de um intenso dia de passeios pela cidade. Os empregados tinham preparam um banho relaxante para o Sr. Goro Fujita, bom, era como ele preferia ser chamado para não levantar muitas suspeitas. Depois de tudo preparado eles se retiraram para seus aposentos.  
  
Saitou foi tomar um longo banho no ofurô, enquanto sua esposa estava no quarto, ela colocou lençóis novos no futon, penteou os longos cabelos e os deixou soltos, comprou um maravilhoso yukata, se perfumou toda.  
  
Queria estar bonita para seu marido, tudo deveria ser perfeito para essa noite. Tokio era uma mulher gentil e tranqüila, sabia cuidar da casa e dos filhos como ninguém. Mas se alguém tentasse mexer com a sua família.....  
  
Tokio se deu conta de uma yukata, jogado sobre o móvel de Saitou..../...Ele esqueceu.../....  
  
Ela levou o yukata para ele, abrindo delicadamente a porta do banheiro, o vapor da água quente envolvia o ambiente. Saitou estava relaxadamente deitado no ofurô, com os olhos fechados, parecia estar dormindo.  
  
Tokio se aproximou e se ajoelhou perto dele, passando as mãos no peito molhado de seu marido.  
  
"Você esqueceu o yukata, Hajime"  
  
"Eu não esqueci ,koi, queria que você viesse aqui me trazer"  
  
Ele nem abriu os olhos para dizer isso, e com um único golpe , a puxou para dentro do ofurô com roupa e tudo. Tokio caiu sentada em cima dele.  
  
"Hajime...?"  
  
"Eu senti a sua falta, koi, a cada minuto"  
  
Ele a beijou tirando a roupa molhada dela do corpo.  
  
"Eu também anata, você sabe o quanto, ne?"  
  
"Eu não sei, Tokio, me mostra"  
  
Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, a relação entre os dois era um pouco estranha, na presença de estranhos ou até de pessoas próximas, Saitou se matinha frio e possessivo em relação a Tokio.  
  
Algumas pessoas tinham até dó do modo como Tokio era tratada por seu ,sempre ausente marido. Mas a verdade se escondia entre as duas pessoas e as quatro paredes.  
  
Os beijos molhados eram extremamente sensuais e estimulantes, Tokio o sentia crescer embaixo dela e não havia coisa mais excitante, bom, na verdade havia, mas a sensação de ter outra pessoa te desejando até esse ponto ,era incrível.  
  
Saitou não era de enrolar muito, ele logo enfiou os dedos dentro dela ,e com movimentos de vai e vem, chegaram até as profundezas de Tokio. O dedão massageava um ponto especifico, ela descia e subia os quadris antecipando o que viria a seguir. Ela praticamente se empalava nas mãos de seu marido, jogando a cabeça para trás ,deixando as pontas do longo cabelo mergulhar na água quente, enquanto soltava gemidos e sentia seu marido beijar e morder o seu belo pescoço.  
  
Mas ,Tokio não iria deixar por menos, agarrou a excitação dele com as duas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos, e fazendo uma leve pressão com as palmas das mãos, com os dedões ela provocava a ponta do membro dele, quase fazendo uma gostosa cosquinha, e começando torturantes movimentos para cima e para baixo. Ela sabia que ele adorava isso, e pode escutar grunhidos maliciosos, quase incoerentes.  
  
"Tokio" o tom era de satisfação, ele adorava quando ela fazia isso. Ela era a única que podia.  
  
Ela sorria e o beijava na orelha, dizendo obscenidades no ouvido do 'lobo' Mordendo o pescoço e ombros , os movimentos das mãos de ambos cresceram mais rápidos.  
  
Saitou abriu os olhos, ela estava na sua frente, a alguns centímetros de distancia , com os olhos fechados em concentração, dar e receber prazer ao mesmo tempo requer concentração. Ver aquela figura maravilhosa à sua frente o fez rosnar, ele a beijou, e mordeu o seio dela, uma mistura de prazer e um leve dor, a levou ao abismo. Os músculos dela se contraindo em espasmos de prazer, prenderam os longos dedos dele.  
  
Ela caiu em êxtase sobre o peito dele, os longos fios molhados grudaram nos corpos de ambos. Ficou impossível continuar estimulando ele quando ela mal conseguia respirar.  
  
Saitou riu maliciosamente ao ver o estado que sua esposa se encontrava.  
  
"Tokio desistindo tão fácil. Faz tempo, ne, koi ?Acho que duas semanas sem te ter"  
  
"Hu, hu,eu andei brincando com o jornaleiro, o leiteiro, o mordomo, mas nenhum se compara a você"  
  
Os olhos do lobo se tornaram mortais, nem de brincadeira ele deixaria alguém tomar o que era dele. E Tokio era dele, assim como ele era dela. Se alguém tentasse, ele 'AKU SOKU ZAN' no infeliz.  
  
Tokio riu da cara dele  
  
"Tão serio, anata, pôr que?"  
  
"Você é má, e precisa de um castigo" ele tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto.  
  
"Você sabe, anata, eu só estava brincan..."  
  
Ele a levantou colocando ela sentada na beirada do ofurô, sem enrolar ele abriu as pernas dela, mordendo os joelhos , passando a língua pelas coxas macias ,e afundando a cabeça nela, raspando os dentes na pele delicada e suave, enfiando a língua, lambendo e chupando.  
  
Era muito para Tokio, ninguém mandou brincar com ele, o castigo agora era intenso, assim como os gemidos de prazer que podiam ser escutados nos cômodos perto do banheiro...../..A casa é minha mesmo, eu grito quanto quiser.../....Ela não estava se importando muito com os outros nesse momento.  
  
Saitou continuou com o 'castigo' , até que se afastou, e se levantou , ela não entendeu o porque dele ter parado. Mas, ele a beijou e ela sentiu o gosto de si mesmo na boca dele. Novamente ele se abaixou, e a penetrou com os longos dedos, enquanto a boca chupava o ponto pulsante novamente.  
  
Ela chorava e gemia, e explodia em prazer, a respiração era ofegante, a sensação a deixou de boca aberta. Saitou a dominou completamente, já que ela não conseguia se manter tão consciente do que estava fazendo.  
  
Delicadamente, ele a desceu da beirada do ofurô, ela afundou o corpo dormente na água, era um deleite de sensações, os longos dedos dele percorreram o corpo molhado, chegando no fartos e sensíveis seios, apertando levemente os estimulados mamilos .Mais um beijo a trouxe de volta a realidade, e as línguas entraram em uma batalha.  
  
As mãos de Tokio percorriam o corpo molhado dele, fazendo um caminho com as unhas pelas costas até se agarrar no pescoço dele. O choque entre os corpos úmidos, era como uma tempestade elétrica. A água estava quente, mas, não se podia dizer se era pelo calor do liquido ou pela paixão que emanava dos corpos.  
  
Saitou a virou, ela se ajoelhou no ofurô ficando de costas para ele, as mãos dela seguraram fortemente a beirada do ofurô, enquanto a cabeça pendia para frente. Ele a possui por trás, o cabelo dela caiu para frente expondo as costas nuas, o peito dele batia nas costas dela, enviando sensações inacreditáveis, ele a mordeu nos ombros, na nuca , e com braços fortes ele a segurou pela cintura, enquanto a outra mão, por baixo, estimulava o seio  
  
Saitou beijava as costas nuas dela, raspando os dentes na pele suave e branca, dizendo coisas incoerentes e indecentes, enquanto ela gemia alto. Os corpos batiam e se conectavam com força, criando ondas na água do ôfuro, a água ficava a cada minuto mais quente, e o vapor tomou completamente o ambiente.  
  
Tokio respirava ofegante, e Saitou cerrou os dentes e respirava no pescoço dela, enquanto acelerava os movimentos. Ela estava de boca aberta respirando com dificuldade, os olhos se fecharam, e ela mexeu um pouco o quadril, dando uma leve rebolada, isso quase levou Saitou a loucura, ele quase perdeu o controle, e rosnou alto.  
  
"GRRRR, TOKIO" a respiração era ofegante e os dentes cerrados.  
  
Saitou sabia que não duraria muito tempo, todo aquele amor que eles faziam, parecia um ritual selvagem de acasalamento, era muito intenso e eles se uniam agora do mesmo jeito que os animais faziam. A água agora parecia ferver.  
  
Nenhum dos dois agüentava mais, ele precisava deixar o fim chegar. Por baixo ele levou a mão até a onde eles se uniam, e com o dedão estimulou um lugar que certamente ela não resistiria. Assim, Tokio se entregou, gritando alto o nome dele  
  
"Haaaaaaaa, HAJIME"  
  
Os músculos dela o prenderam ,e mais uma leve rebolada e ele se soltou completamente. Saitou a abraçou fortemente por trás, e deixou toda a sua essência dentro de sua amada.  
  
Ele se retirou dela, a virando e colocando a cabeça dela para descansar no peito dele. Ele beijou delicadamente o cabelo dela, respirando profundamente, fechando os olhos.  
  
Nenhum dos dois falou por um tempo, Tokio relaxou nos braços de seu amor.../...Não importa o que os outros pensem de você ,eu te amo meu..../...  
  
Tokio levantou a cabeça, e olhou para o seu marido que tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.  
  
"Hajime?"  
  
"hummm..."  
  
"Hajime, sobre o que eu queria te contar, bom, eu tenho uma novidade"  
  
"O que foi, koi?" Ele estava atento ao que ela ia dizer, parecia algo muito importante.  
  
"Você não notou nada de diferente, amor, aqui?" Ela disse isso levando a mão dele até a barriga dela, até o ventre dela.  
  
"Gravida? Koi, por que você não disse ?Eu fui muito bruto, você deveria ter dito antes."  
  
"Anata, calma, você não foi bruto, você foi o MEU Hajime. E foi assim que Tsutomi foi feito, foi assim que esse bebê foi feito, e é assim que nós somos, amor, não se preocupe está tudo bem"  
  
"Eu sei, koi, mas é bom que essa criança não nasça com a cara do mordomo, ou então..."  
  
"SAITOU HAJIME"  
  
"Estou brincando, você me faz feliz, você faz nossa família feliz, esse bebê é a prova disso. AISHITERU TOKIO"  
  
"AISHITERU HAJIME"  
  
Na manhã seguinte Tokio acordou sozinha em seu quarto, aconchegada em seus lençóis novos, e nua. Ela olhou para o lado, na esperança que ele estive lá, mas ela só encontrou uma flor, uma rosa embrulhada em um bilhete.  
  
"Tokio, desculpe, não pude ficar com você. Volto assim que possível, preciso inventar outra desculpa para que eu possa te ver. Cuide das crianças. Não carregue peso. Não ande no sol quente. Tome bastante leite e coma frutas. Ande só com a carruagem. Estou falando sério. E mais importante de tudo, não se esqueça Tokio que Eu te amo ,........assinado Saitou Hajime"  
  
Tokio sorriu sinceramente e agarrou o bilhete perto do peito, cheirou a belíssima rosa vermelha e pensou. ..../....Quem disse que lobos e rosas não combinam, quem disse?...../.......  
  
FIM  
  
Vocabulário e notas  
  
Koi- amor  
  
Yukata- tipo de hobbie levinho, geralmente usado para dormir  
  
Kake-soba- comida predileta do Saitou, macarrão japonês  
  
Ofurô- banheira oriental, feita de madeira.  
  
Tsutomu- (na vida real) era o primeiro filho de Saitou e Tokio, eles tiveram três filhos no total, mas Tsutomu era o único nascido durante a época que a historia de Ruroken se passa (ele nasceu em 1876), os outros dois filhos se chamavam Tsuyoshi e Tatsuo.  
  
Bom é isso aí, eu gostei dessa historia, é curtinha , mas é bem apaixonada, né? Eu acho que Saitou tem um outro lado além do cruel e maldoso, bom, é só a minha opinião. Eu me diverti escrevendo isso ^_^ , me diga o que você achou, se você tiver afim , ne?  
  
Meu, essa semana eu tava fuçando no meu armário e achei um monte de fitas dos episódios dos Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, eu tinha esquecido como eu adorava esse anime, bom as fitas tão meio velhas, mas dá pra assistir numa boa.HEHEHEHE. Aiiiiii, eu adoro o Shiryu (lindo, lindo) , ele parece o mestre Hiko (mais jovem), ne? Tudo bem, chega de velharias. ^_^ 


End file.
